Everything Comes With A Price
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: This story is about my character ive made with another one of my friends characters but the original charcters such as Naruto and so forth will be in it and my created charcters will play an important role in the story for the originals charcters lives in this story so please dont hate it until i finish it :) chapter 2 is up now :)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Haru Hanzu

Age: 17

Gender: male

Secret Technique: Hidden Bloodlust Release (Sends the user into a complete killing rampage, user cant feel pain and has heightened senses but after affects shorten healing time and weakens the demonic seal with every use)

Jutsu/s: Demon mirage(furry of attacks reinforced by demonic chakra), multi blood clone(creates blood copies of the user with his/her own blood and cannot be destroyed unless user is dead or dispels it), blood manipulation(user is able to control the blood flow of their enemy), Demon sphere(user can form a solid red ball of energy around his hand and hit enemies with it), atomic destruction(user can destroy things with the force of their chakra), mind manipulation(user is able to control their enemies thoughts), gravitational destruction(user is able to dispel their chakra at a high rate making anything in sight be blown apart) and silent shadow manipulation(user can blend in with the shadows themselves and make no noise or be seen)

Attacks: : Demon mirage, Demon sphere, atomic destruction, mind manipulation, gravitational destruction and silent shadow manipulation

Bio (opt.): Born into a cursed clan at birth Haru Hanzu the chosen prophecy to carry the burden of the Hanzu clan known as the Bloodlust Demon of Darkness. Now the demon isn't of the tailed beast family but it is a close relative with power that isn't to be taken lightly. Haru was just a child when the beast was released from its former container his mother Naomi Hanzu after her death of giving birth to him. The demon went on a rampage killing everything and everyone in sight. Haru's father Hizu Hanzu sealed the beast inside his new born son but was too late to stop the destruction of their village but sealing the beast away cost him his own life to the shinigami as payment. Amongst the ruins of burning building and littered streets of blood and torn apart bodies lay baby haru crying in his father's arms as hizu held onto him for dear life as his life slipped away. A passing by man headed to the village hidden in the mist saw the carnage and found the young haru laying on what seemed to be his father and decided to grab the young boy and adopt him into his family but grabbed his father's head band as a last reminisce of his old home when he got older. Haru is now 16 and has trained his entire life to find the culprit who killed his mother and caused the destruction of his home.

Personality: Quiet, Dark, calm, collective, territorial and Protective

Rank (anything but Hokage, please): high chunin – low jonin

Job (opt.): Missing nin/Hunter nin

Village: Village hidden in the Stars

Best Friend (opt.): Gaara Sabaku, Yukino Mizu(medical nin/fan girl/red hair), Karren Mizu(sensie/lazy&late), and Kanji Mizu(avenger/brooder/black hair/green eyes)

Crush (opt.): kouki mizu tsubasa(Power house/soon anbu)

Rival (not enemy, just friendly rivals): Naruto uzumaki namikaze, Rock lee

Enemy (as in 'I really really wanna beat you up, you really piss me off'): saskue uchiha, orochimaru, madara uchiha and tobi uchiha

The Princess & The Demon

Chapter 1

Bloody meeting

Haru was walking through the woods trying to clear his head of earlier events he had just learned about today.

(Flashback)

"Haru, son please come here I need to talk to you or a few minutes" said haru's adoptive father.

Haru turned around from cleaning up his shoes by the door and came into the kitchen and saw his father's face and decided to sit down.

"What's up dad?" haru asked slightly confused to why his dad looked pained.

The old man took a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes while he sat in front of his "son" and decided it was time he knew the truth of his past and with a deep sigh he began his speech.

"son I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time now and I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you and respect your decisions" the old man said getting a very confused look from haru in the process.

"Dad what's wrong?" haru said getting worried at how his dad was talking.

The old man tried saying a word but felt his heart break into a million pieces as he gazed into the eyes of the young boy he has grown to love as his own but he sighed and forced it out.

"Haru I'm not your father" he said swiftly while sneaking a peek at haru to see confusion on the boy's face.

"w-what do you mean? Of course you're my dad who else would be?" he said panicking slightly.

"no haru you're not I found you about 17 years ago in a burning village in a man's arms, I was passing through and saved you and raised you" he finished and looked at his "son" and to his amazement he saw a blank expression on his face. So he decided to continue his speech pulling out the headband with the star and moon on it and handed it to the boy.

Haru took the headband and stared at it for a long time before he set it on the table and looked at the man in front of him before he spoke.

"Tell me everything you know please, dad" haru said surprising the man at calling him dad still but the old man continued.

"Your name is haru hanzu and you're from the village hidden in the stars. Your village was destroyed and your people murdered but no one knows how. Your blood father Hizu hanzu was the hokage there and your mother Naomi Hanzu was ninja to the hidden cloud village. Other than that my boy I don't know anything else but that head band was your fathers, I picked it up thinking you'd want a keep sake from your village" he said finishing seeing the boy just stare at the head band and gripping it tightly before shedding a tear and sighing softly.

"Thank you dad, for everything you've done for me, I have a request dad" he said quietly as the old man looked at him puzzlingly.

"Anything my boy" he replied looking into haru's red cat like eyes.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you to help me pack my things. Will you help me?" haru asked looking to the man who looked saddened but smiled at the boy.

"of course my boy, I knew this day would come but promise me you'll take care of yourself and com visit me when you around the area?" the old man said gaining a smile from him.

"I'll always visit you when I'm around dad and thank you" haru said hugging the man and they both smiled and walked off to spend the last few hours with each other they had left.

(End of flashback)

(Next morning)

Haru and his dad just got done eating breakfast and sharing their last conversation and headed to the door to get his things.

"Haru remember I love you son always, you'll be welcome here always, okay son?" the old man said smiling putting a hand on the boys shoulder gaining a smile from him.

"I'll always love you to dad thank you, goodbye dad" he said grabbing his backpack full of gear and began to walk until he was out of site.

(With haru)

'I guess the best place to start would be where it all began' he thought to himself as he headed toward the village hidden in the stars but what he didn't know was when he got there his life would take a turn in a new direction and would change forever.

(At the village hidden in the stars)

A trio of young females was currently walking through the village headed towards their home in Suna when they felt uneasy about something.

"hey kouki, something feels wrong about this place" said a firey red heaired girl.

The brown haried female known as kouki nodded in agreement to her teammate as she felt something to be off about this place as well.

They kept walking until the other female in their group stopped in her tracks and had a face as if she was watching something.

"kanji what is it?" kouki asked slightly worried about their situation.

Kanji shook her head no and pointed to a partially burned down building and spoke "something is moving over there" she said shakily.

The others looked to where she was pointing and saw a group a guys coming their way. They all went into instant defence mode as they saw their head bands. Missing nin from the village hidden in the mist. Yukino looked over to kouki for a plan but found the other two frozen in a dead stare against the opposing ninja.

" well well well, look what we have here fellas" said a bigger guy who obviously was leader by how he stood in the front.

All of the other men got evil grins on their faces and chuckled at the young girls as they circled them.

Kouki reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai and placed it in front of her gaining a chuckle from all the guys.

"well now we have a feisty one here guys maybe we should show them their places in the world, what do you think?" the bigger guy said gaining a bunch of yells and whistles. The leader turned to the girls and gave a shark tooth grin and spoke "looks like its your unlucky day girls"

Yukino paled at the thought of what was going to happen as kanji stood still but shook on the inside at the thought. Kouki just stood frozen with fear and stared as they inched closer to them.

(with haru)

Haru was walking down the raod until he came upon the burned down gate of his lost home. He walked further into the village until he felt a bunch of chakra signatures and jumped on top of a still standing building for a better view.

He looked over to a small clearing and saw about 12 guys surrounding three girls who looked to be around his age if not younger.

'what is going on' he thought to himself . he looked around for a bit more and saw the missing nins head bands and knew where this might lead to so he drew his swords and prepared for the worst.

(back with kouki)

Kouki was to shocked with fear to realize the leader of the missing nin had appeared in front of her and drew his sword.

She was awaken from her shocked state from yukino screaming her name.

"Kouki! Look out!" yukino screamed.

Kouki snapped awake and saw a sword coming down at her with blinding speed. She knew she couldn't dodge it in time so she just closed her eyes and waited for the end.

"im sorry yukino, kanji" she whispered softly.

(with haru)

He watched as the man drew his sword and the girl didn't move an inch.

' move you idiot girl!' he yelled to himself. 'dammit looks like it up to me' he said again and vanished down to the girls.

(with kouki)

She waited for her demise but it never came, she slowly opened her eyes and saw someone blocking her executioner's blade with ease.

She kept looking on in shock at her rescuer but couldn't get herself to move. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the said rescuer said something her.

"You know you could help me out by going over to your teammates and stop staring" he said as she quickly nodded and did as she was told.

He watched as she made it over to her team and turned back to his opponent and smirked showing his fangs as his eyes began to glow a blood red and his hair began to stick out like a wild animal.

"Now I'm going to put an end to you for trying to do things to these girls" he said demonically with a low growl.

The leader looked thrown back at the boy's transformation but didn't show his true fear but his group of men started to back up as he looked at them. He then turned back to the boy and had a look of utter fear from the amount of killing intent coming of the boy.

"w-what are you?" the man asked shakily causing the boy to smile evilly.

"Your end. Now show me your blood!" he growled demonically and began to tear them to pieces.

(with kouki)

The three girls watched on in complete horror and fear as they watched their said attackers being mutilated and torn apart before their very eyes. What made the situation worse was the fact that the boy seemed to be enjoying this…too much. He had a look of peer enjoyment and satisfaction on his face as he tore threw his enemies like sissors through paper.

"kouki…what is he?" kanji asked watching the scene with a look of fear.

"I-I don't know" she said in a whisper.

"Guys there is something strange about him" yukino said as the other nodded in agreement as they watched as the boy slam his sword into the last of their enemies and then he turned to them. He yanked the sword out of the dead man causing blood to spray everywhere and wiped his blade then put it away.

They watched as he approached them with no sort of expression what so ever on his face but what made them cringe was that he was covered in blood from head to toe and he had a wild look in his eyes.

"Stay back!" yukino said screaming at the boy surprising the other two next to her.

Haru stopped dead in his tracks and grunted at her and turned to leave.

"un gratrful brat" haru growled walking away.

"wait please!" kouki yelled running after him causing him to stop.

He stopped and turned around and demon eyes met red eyes. Both of their thoughts started running wild at the sight of one another.

'His eyes…they hold so much pain and hate' she innerly whispered

'Her eyes show much pain and lose…she is like me' he said to himself

They stood there for a bit and just stared at each other until yukino broke them out of their trance like states.

"Uhm I don't mean to break apart this little love feast up but…uhm we need to get out of here" she said sarcastically.

The two snapped back to reality and nodded. Haru turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"wait!" kouki said grabbing him

Haru slowly turned around and met her eyes again and felt a strange urge hold her near him and never let her go but shook it off and answered her.

"what is it?" he said bluntly getting a un trustworthy stare from kanji

"whats your name?" kouki asked curiously

"haru hanzu" he said blandly

She looked down with a small blush and smiled at him before saying something again.

"t-thank you for saving us" she said slightly bowing to hide her blush. Yukino smiled because she knew why kouki was blushing but kanji just rolled her eyes and made gagging noises. Haru on the other hand look slightly taken back at how the girl was acting.

" don't mention it and you are?" he said questioningly

She snapped her head up and still held a bright blush on her face and introduced everyone to him.

"im kouki mizu tsubana and the girl with red hair is yukino mizu and the black haired girl is kanji mizu" she said bowing apologetically to him trying to hide the blush.

Haru smirked and reached down to her face and lifted it up shocking everyone around them. Her eyes met his once more and he yet felt compelled to hold her close to him and shook it off once more.

"no need to bow to me or apologize you've done no wrong" he said smiling causing her to blush a darker shade of red. "now how about we get you and your friends back home? Is that okay with you yukino and kanji?" he asked questioningly

Yukino smiled widely and shook her head as for knaji she just grunted distastefully at having someone save her but nodded in agreement and followed yukino.

Haru then turned back to kouki and smiled. "well how about it kouki? Are you ready to go?" he asked extending his hand out to her smiling his tooth grin.

She smiled at him and blushed slightly and took his hand letting him help her and they began their journey back to suna. All the time each of them stealing glances back and forth making yukino giggle on the inside that kouki found someone she likes but knaji just rolled her eyes and wondered what everyone saw in him, hell, they barely knew him so he would have to earn her trust.

Haru smiled at having some companion ship for once and stole one more glance at kouki before fousing on his task to get them back home safely.

'this was a very unfortunate turn of events but I made some new friends' he then looked to kanji 'well except her for now but ill worry about that later' he thought and smiled before they dis-appeared in the horizon towards suna.

Chapter 2

Mystery Identity

The group of chunnin and one missing nin made it to the hidden and village in about a three days journey but what awaited them back at home was far more then they could handle.

(at the gates)

Haru and the girls made their way to the gate but was stop by a few chunnin who were on duty and surprised to see them.

"kouki-san, yukino-san, kanji-san you have been missing for almost a week! Where have you been? Are you okay?" one of the chunnin scrambled to them to see if they were okay.

The group of girls smiled and nodded at the concern on the chunnin's face but caught that their looks of distrust and curiousness went to their new guest behind them who stood silent with kind of expression.

"we are fine thanks to him" yukino said smiling looking to haru. The other two chunnin didn't look to convinced at her statement.

"who is he and what does he want?" said one of the chunnin sort of rudely. This caused kouki's mood to sour slightly and she took defensive mode.

"watch your tounge! He saved us from being killed from a group of missing nin! Show some gratitude!" she yelled angrily at the guards causing everyone to look stunned at her defending the stranger they just met.

She blinked slowly and went over in her head what she had just done and grew a small blush of embarrassment but was saved from kanji.

"he is why we are still here so back off. I don't really like the fact that we were saved by someone else but he is in no wrong so leave it be" she said sternly causing everyone to blink at her defending haru, even haru looked surprised.

Kouki looked over to haru and got lost in her thoughts.'your causing so much change in everyone you meet, I knew something was special about you' she thought smiling to herself.

The gurads let them through and they made their way to the hokage tower to give their report. Haru was taking in his surroundings as they were walking and he caught sight of a red headed boy walking with a blonde girl and a boy with face paint on coming on the opposite road of them. Haru felt something demonic inside the boy and sighed to himself.

'a demon container like me and it seems he is unstable with his seal' he said meantally as he heard a low growl in his mind before something dark spoke up.

'kit he is the carrier of the one tailed beast shikaku, I can help you with a sealing jutsu to help him bloke off shikaku' the dark voice said lowly getting a slow nod from his container.

'thanks ookami send me the image of the hand selas to me and ill seal shikaku as soon as I have he chance' he said as he was snapped out of his thoughts when he ran into kouki as they stopped suddenly as the said group came into contact with the redheads group infront of the tower.

"hey temari-chan" kouki said to the blonde getting a smile from her.

"hey kouki-chan, I see you guys are back from your mission" she said as they all nodded to her smiling.

"yea it was more difficult then we thought but we got it finished thanks to him" kenji said edging her thumb backwards at haru. Temari and the two with her turned their gaze upon the other member among them but when they made eye contact temari and the brown haired boy known as konkuro flinched slightly. The red haired boy raised his eye brow interested in the reactions of his siblings from the boy.

Kouki, kenji and yukino noticed their slightly shocked faces and looked confused until yukino spoke up.

" uhm temari-chan whats wrong?" she asked confused having temari and konkuro come back to reality.

"n-nothing we are fine! She lied waving her hands infront of herself for their concern as she turned to the said boy.

"whats your name?" she asked sort of inching away from the boy only to get the red haired boy more interested in the boy.

Haru looked at the other three ninja infront of him and crossed his arms slowly and scoffed at the blonde infront of him.

" you know who I am temari subaku don't be ignorant" he said having everyone besides konuro looked cofused at his words.

The red haied boy spoke up now to get some answers cleared up of this mysterious boy infront him.

"temari, kankuro your hiding something. Explain now" the boy said causing his siblings to give him a look of fear before nodding. Kouki and her group looked lost at how temari and kankuro knew the boy they just met.

"he is a old child hood friend of mine and kankuro's that's all" she said shakily as the red haired boy got the hint of something else would be explained later but he turned to the boy and smiled a very insane smile causing everyone their besides haru to get very nervous.

"im gaara subaku wats your name?" he said darkly as haru turned to the said boy and held no sort of emotion on his face.

" haru hanzu" he said blandly as his eyes flashed to pure blood red for a few seconds but temari and kankuro saw it and shook innerly at the truth that they feared.

'shit, he does contain ookami yami' the both cursed inside their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Garra noticed the flash of color in the boys eyes and felt and distinct chakra within him that made him grow antsy just being near him.

Haru noticed gaara's reaction to his presence and smirked softly as to knowing the had to have figured out what he was by now.

Everyone around them just looked on in amazement and worry as the two said boys stared each other down for a while before haru spoke breaking the silence.

"tell your kage that im sorry I couldn't meet him personally on a professional level but I must be going I have somewhere to be, it was nice seeing you two again temari, kankuro" he said turning to leave only to be called out by temari once more.

"wait where are you going haru-kun? I heard your village was destroyed long ago everyone thinks your dead so maybe going around sporting your village headband isn't smart" she said as he stopped and turned to her slightly and gave a smile showing his fangs

"its fine temari, its about time everyone knows im back anyways" he said walking out towards the gates and out of sight.

Garra watched the boy recede into the distance as nothing but sand blowing in the air took his place before smirking to himself.

'we will meet again haru hanzu!' he said demonically to himself as his inner tenant went in a screaming rampage about wanting the boys blood.

(with haru in the desert)

Haru was walking through the desert when he felt a small spike in chajra near him.

"hmm, seems im not alone in this empty sandbox" he said smirking as h dashed off towards where he felt the spike of chakra.

He finally ran into what he felt and was slightly surprised to find such a rare view intake as such as he was seeing.

'hmm, two akatsuki members out here all alone! Hahaha' he laughed to himself in peer joy at his luck.

"Ne, sasori why are we out here in the desert anyways!" complained a blond haired man in a black cloak with red clouds on it and a bamboo sun hat with cloth strip face coverings walking next to a hunched over version of a man wearing the same thing.

" shut your mouth you insolent one eyed bastard! For once just do as your told deadari!" snapped sasori in a raspy tone.

Deadari just turned his head up at the mans rude tone and crossed his arms in irritation.

"no need to be bitchy puppet boy, I was merely asking a question. Untie your strings and loosen up!" he said causing sasori to growl in response.

A few more minutes went by and deadari went back to asking the same question to the now very aggrevated sasori.

"so why are we out here sasori? Its not like there is anyone else out here" deadari said slightly annoyed at having to be in the intense heat for so long.

Sasori just growled as he slowly looked over his back at the man and shot him a death glare before answering him.

"I had to meet one of my contacts, they said a survivor of the Hidden Star Village was spotted in suna so I went to make sure" he said.

"ne, why is some mere survivor such importance to us?" deadari asked curiously

"leader-sama wants him to join us on our crusade and from what I hear he is not some normal human, now shut up until we get back" sasori said impassively

Deadari was going to say something but was cut off when someone randomly appeared infront of their path.

It looked to be a mere boy of the age of 13 clad in all black gear except for his snow white vest and katana strapped to his back. Sasori and deadari were about to ask him who he was before they saw the headband around the boys right bicep. They couldn't believe their luck at finding their target.

"so I hear you have been looking for me, eh?" the boy said with his arms crossed.

Sasori slowly nodded in response . "yes we have. Our leader Pein-sama wishes for you to join in our crusade in gathering the bijuu and bringing peace to the world." He said as he merely waited for answer.

Haru stood their with a blank expression on his face, thinking about the offer before he slowly nodded in agreement.

"very well akatsuki-san lead the way" he said respectfully

Sasori smirked at the boys show of respect and turned to deadari with a scowl.

"this boy knows respect, you can learn a thing or two from him idiot" he said making deadari scowl once again before turning to the boy and speaking again.

"im sasori and this baka here is deadari".

"haru hanzu, nice to meet you both sasori-san, deadari-san" he said as they went on their way. Deadari smirked at the boy showing him some respect but scowled at the fact of being told he could teach him something.

(time skip to rain village with akatsuki)

Haru and his two companions were walking through the rain village and arrived at the main building that he assumed housed their leader.

'very odd place to hold a base but who am I to judge' haru said shrugging to himself as he walked into a darkened room but soon felt he wasn't alone.

"welcome haru-kun" said a deep voice that had a strong tone to it.

Haru turned to see a man with orange hair and peircings standing infront f him but also noticed as the lights came on that he was surrounded by 9 people wearing the same red cloud cloak but without their hats.

"eh no need for the pleasentries, just call me haru" he said waving off the respectful comment.

Everyone notice the boys wave off of the comment from their leader as if he had no fear. To say they were surprised was an understatement, they were beyond shocked due to the fact a mere child was showed no fear towards all of the s class missing nin around him as if they were not a threat to him.

This caused their leader to chuckle slightly as he got looks of confusion from his followers at the action.

"im Pein and to my right is konan and down the line there is kakuzu, sasori, deadari, kisame, hidan, tobi and itachi" he said as each person was called off nodding to the boy as acknowledgement.

Haru looked over everyone and nodded in respect to them before turning his focus back on to pein himself.

"so I take it you want something from me since ive heard you've been looking for me and brought me here?" haru asked casually putting his hands in his pockets.

Pein raised an eyebrow before gazing at sasori who grunted then to deadari who just looked down. He turned his gaze back the boy and nodded.

"that is correct haru-san, I wish to offer you a place in akatsuki and help us with our goals. What do you say?" pein asked as he observed the boy wh stood their passively.

A few minutes passed by and everyone was growing antsy to hear the reply so they could get on with their day. Haru smirked and looked up to pein and gave a toothy grin.

"it would be an honor, Pein-sensei" he said calmly. Everyone's eyes slightly largened at the sensei part to their leaders name as they turned to see pein with the same look of confusion written acroos his face.

"what do you mean by calling me sensei haru-san?" pein asked only getting a chuckle out of the boy as he squinted his eyes to the mere child infront of him.

Haru losed his eyes and spoke softly to the man infront of him.

"your not the only one with those eyes Nagato" he said smiling evilly revealing the rinnegan in his eyes causing everyone including pein to look on in dis-belief.

Pein was taken back the revealing eyes but smiled inwardly and stepped forward to the boy putting a hand out to him. Haru took his hand and shook it as a deal sealing.

"welcome my student now lets get you settled in and go over what I want you to do for us" he said as he and the boy walked off letting everyone go off to their own activities but not with questions of their own.

(5 year time skip: Pein vs Naruto)


End file.
